


Mute

by INMH



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation Fills (2017) [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2017, Romance, Sexual Content, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 21:00:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10794660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INMH/pseuds/INMH
Summary: Kirk is very vocal during sex.





	Mute

Jim is very _vocal_ during sex.  
  
“Oh shit shit shit shit please, _pleeeeease,_ ” He begs, fingers knotting in the sheets and hips stuttering and jerking.  
  
“Shh,” Khan purrs, nipping at his neck. “Patience.”  
  
“ _No_ ,” Jim’s arms wind around him like a vine, clingy and whimpering, and he comes while rutting against Khan’s hip and groaning lowly.  
  
Khan rolls his eyes shut. Jim gets off on his own noises; coupled with his usual lack of patience or self-control regarding carnal matters, it’s no wonder that he tends to finish quickly.  
  
But Khan, Khan is very patient, and so though he hasn’t finished yet, he waits until Jim is ready to be stimulated again before reaching down and lightly stroking the blond’s dick. Predictably, Jim whines and bucks into the touch, even more sensitive than he was before.  
  
“Ah, ah,” Khan coos, lips brushing his ear. “No. You’ll be quiet this time, or I’ll stop altogether.”  
  
Jim whines again, pawing helplessly at Khan’s shoulders in weak protest. He forces himself into silence, though, when Khan follows through on his threat and takes his hand away.  
  
After a moment of obedient quiet, Khan hums contentedly. “Good boy. Go ahead and finish yourself off. _Silently._ ”  
  
Jim glares at him, clearly feeling duped. But they’ve been together long enough for him to know that Khan will just pin his hands if he starts making noises again, regardless of who’s doing the touching.  
  
It doesn’t surprise Khan when Jim stretches out; putting himself on display as he languidly begins stroking himself. This is what he does: If he doesn’t have it in him to fight, he always has it in him to (try to) make Khan regret giving him a hard time. It’s always amusing at least.  
  
Khan stretches out beside him, propping himself up on his elbow and gently stroking his thigh as he watches. Jim always puts on a good show, too handsome and enthusiastic and seductive to be anything else.  
  
He watches as Jim gnaws on his lower lip, back arching beautifully off the bed. Khan is leering and he knows it, considering what sort of reward he might give Jim if he manages to pull this off. And he _is_ doing rather well, all things considered.  
  
It’s awful, _he’s_ awful, but Khan brushes his fingers over Jim’s chest and hears a _just-_ barely muffled sound from his chest. “Very good, Jim,” he purrs. “I didn’t think you’d be able to restrain yourself.  
  
That earns him another glare, but it quickly changes into open-mouthed pleasure. Jim is still oversensitive from their previous round, and so he comes quickly, spectacularly- and most of all, _silently_. He doesn’t make a peep as his hips jerk sharply on the bed; the only sound is his stuttered breath, which Khan can hardly fault him for. He can’t stop him from breathing, after all.  
  
When the tremors have subsided, Jim looks up at Khan pitifully. His pout would probably be more pronounced if he didn’t look so exhausted. “Satisfied?”  
  
“Yes,” Khan concedes, leaning down and planting a light kiss on his lips, which Jim begrudgingly reciprocates.  
  
He looks, sounds, _feels_ wrecked, but he still says, “Are we still going, or not?”  
  
Khan chuckles and pushes Jim’s hips flat to the bed, mouth hovering near his cock.  
  
“Of course, Jim: And you can make all the noise you like this time.”  
  
As always, Jim does.  
  
-End


End file.
